The Truth
by bw8801
Summary: Teammates have come and gone. Missions are easy and small. Life is good. That is, until a new anti-hero team shows up and pulls the Team into a wild goose chase for a secret organization. As they discover more secrets the Team is forced to question themselves and their own little world. I don't own Young Justice. Rated for the other team's language.
1. Prologue

"Dick, please, you don't have to." Barbara Gordon Grayson looked at her husband with pleading eyes.

"Yes, I do, Babs." She smiled at her old nickname.

"No, you don't. They can just look in the history records."

"You and I both know the real story isn't in there. It just says they fell for an unknown reason. The heroes of tomorrow need to know the truth."

"I don't see why others can't do it. Everybody there is still around."

"But they have lives of their own. Besides, I already said I would it."

"Richard, I know you hate that part of our lives. Why are you writing it?"

"I need to get this off my chest, Barbara." The former Nightwing sighed. "You don't understand."

"Well I may not understand, but I do remember everything." She hugged him.

"Let's begin, then."

_It was 5 years after the Reach tried to invade. Teammates have come and gone. We had small missions mainly. But this was going to be our greatest mission yet._

_A year after the invasion, Bart decided he wasn't a good enough Kid Flash. He gave up the mantle and left. Two months later, we found Wally in a coma in Ecuador. We all celebrated and Bart visited, saying he heard the news. We only him on holidays after that. La'Gaan also left. He claimed he need more training with his powers, but everyone knew that he wanted to get away from M'Gann and Conner. Batgirl also was shot by Joker and was now in a wheelchair. She now handled intel as Oracle. Besides that nothing else changed. This is where our story begins._


	2. Chapter 1

Central City

December 21, 2020 13:35

"Brrrrrrr… why did I-I agree to th-this again?" Tye asked, shivering.

" Because," Jaime responded " I didn't want to be the only one to meet Bart, and everyone else is on missions."

"But it's so cold!"

"That's the point of buying you guys winter coats halfway here. Hey, where's Asami?" Tye looked around. She walked up beside him and held out a paper cone.

"Rösutonattsu?"

"Huh?" Tye saw the paper cone. "Oh, yeah. Thanks."

"You… are… welcome." She responded. Tye gave her a thumbs up. She smiled. Jaime checked his phone.

"We're supposed to meet him by the ice rink." The trio navigated towards the 'ice rink' which was really a lake that froze over and had fencing. They stood there for three minutes before some kid fell behind them.

"Ohf!" He tried to get back up but couldn't.

"Guys." Tye warned. The giant group of new skaters was getting very close. The kid saw them and started frantically trying to get up, which only pushed him closer to the group. Asami reached down to help him up, when suddenly he was lifted up onto some tall guy's shoulders. The tall guy did a lap around the rink before he put the kid down by the door. The kid ran to his mom. The tall guy skated over to the trio.

"Hi guys!"

"Bart?" Jaime asked

"Yep. I'll go get my shoes."

"Are you sure thats Bart? In the picture you showed us he was shorter." Tye asked warily.

"Pretty sure."

* * *

Allen House

13:52

After a short introduction, a handshake, a bow,and a twenty minute walk they showed up at Barry Allen's house. Iris instantly welcomed them.

"Bart! Welcome! Wow, your so tall! Jaime, good to see you! It's been so long! Oh, who are you? Tye and Asami, those are wonderful names!"

"Barry's on a mission isn't he?"

"Yes, and I'm freaking out!"

"BART!" The Flash's twins ran out and clung to Bart's legs.

"Wow, you guys get bigger every year!" Bart exclaimed.

"And so do you! Especially this year!" The girl called out.

"Dawn has a way with words." Iris prided.

"You're tall!" The little boy screamed.

"Don, not so much." She admitted.

"We got to go." Jaime explained

"Okay, see ya around!" Jaime, Tye and Asami left. Iris dropped her smile.

"Don, Dawn, go work on that snowman with the kids across the street."

"Okay!" They threw on their coats, gloves, and boots and ran out the door. Iris looked at him. Bart wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Bart." He started to walk away. "Bart." He reluctantly looked at her. "Why haven't you told them?"

"I'm not sure how they'll react. Finding out some one they trust lied to them. I don't think they'll react good." He thought for a moment. "You haven't told the Flash, right?"

"No, but I don't like keeping secrets form him."

"I'll tell them soon. Okay?" She nodded, unconvinced.

* * *

Watchtower

December 24 18:43

**Recognized- B23, Impulse**

A tall figure covered in snow stepped out of the zeta beam. He shook off the snow as Nightwing walked over.

"Sorry." He apologized as he pounded on the walk next to the zeta beam. "It's probably being affected by the weather."

"No, it's right." Bart shook off the rest of the snow, pulled off his hood, and smiled his typical 'million dollar grin'. Everyone stared at him. "What?" They all looked at Jaime.

"I said he's tall."

"You didn't say he was basketball player tall!" Static Shock cried out. Jaime shrugged and went back to drinking his punch. The rest of the night was filled with food, people ogling Bart's height, and the older guys all flipping out at how much shorter they look next to Bart.

"So, Cassie and Tim had a falling out…" Bart began.

"Yup." Nightwing answered.

"… The Runaways are joining the Team…"

"Yes."

"…and League is considering inducting the original Team as official Leaguers. That definitely is some news, especially the Cassie and Tim thing, they seemed so perfect for each other."

"Apparently, they had this argument that Tim was spending more time on being Robin than on their relationship. Then Tim's all like 'it's a relationship, you don't need to spend anytime on it'."

"Ohhhhhhh."

"Cassie got really upset at this and screamed, literally screamed, that that attitude is why their relationship needs work and Tim yells 'its a relationship, you don't need work'."

"Wow." Nightwing nodded.

"So what's up with you?"

"I get around." Bart responded.

"That's it?"

"Not a lot happens to me." Bart knew how much of a lie that was. He did more in a year than they did these 5 past years, but he didn't want to reveal about his new team since he wasn't sure his old friends would approve. Too bad that their worlds are about to collide.


	3. Chapter 2

Watchtower

December 31, 2020 23:59

_"3… 2… 1… Happy New Year!" _

January 1, 2021 24:00/0:00

The Watchtower erupted in chaos. Couples getting their New Year's kisses and everyone else laughing, screaming, or running around. Flash's kids ran around knocking people off their feet. Red Arrow and Lian, his daughter, were talking to Arsenal. He was disagreeing until he saw Lian pouting. He sighed and agreed to, which Bart found out while walking through the crowd, babysitting/bonding with his clone's daughter. Bart smiled at all this commotion, until his phone rung.

_Beeeep, beeeeep, beeeep._

"Hello?"

_"Bart? Man, where's your earpiece? I've been trying to reach you for an HOUR!"_

"I left mine at the base, why?"

_"We have a lead on them." _Bart stopped at this. They had been looking for a lead for the past two years, after their last one was a fake. _"Bart, dude, are you sti-"_

"Where is it? I'll meet you there after I suit up."

_"Just outside of Central City." _Bart was silent for a moment. _"Hits close to home, huh?"_

"You have no idea. Bart out." Bart walked towards the computer that controls the zeta beams. He didn't realize that Nightwing had listened to his phone conversation and was following him. The zeta beams powered up.

**Recognized- B23, Impulse**

Nightwing walks over to the computer

"Computer, track Bart's cellphone signal."

**Tracking. Found. Bart Allen is going 1020.87 miles per second or Mach 3.**

"Predict course and destination."

**Predicting. He will be- negatory, he has stopped at a small island.**

"Any inhabitants or resources?"

**No. There is however a building. The island was once a military base and training ground. It was shut down.**

"Why?"

**Insufficient data. Nightwing, Bart Allen's phone is at the base, but satellite video shows a streak of color leaving the is leaving the island at the same speed Bart Allen was at.**

"Can you track the streak?"

**Negatory. I can track an electric device on streak.**

"Track it then."

"Nightwing, what are you doing?" Kid Flash asked.

"GUYS! HAVE YOU SEEN BART, I CANT FIND HIM ANYWHERE!" Blue Beetle yelled.

"Why are freaking out so much?" Conner questioned.

"CAUSE, GAR STARTED TALKING ABOUT HEADING TO A BAR AND I'M NOT SURE IF HE WAS JOKING OR NOT!"

"WHAT!?" M'Gann screamed.

"I was joking, I was joking!" Gar screamed.

**The streak has stopped outside of Central City. This gives reason to believe it is Bart Allen. **

"You're tracking Bart?" Flash asked in annoyance.

"He was acting really weird." Nightwing defended.

"People are allowed to act to weird." Oracle countered.

"What's going on in that area?" He commanded to the computer, ignoring her.

**There is a fight. One side has experimental high energy weapons. The other side has vigilantes, some with superpowers.**

"Shall we go?" Nightwing remarked mockingly.

* * *

Central City

00:17

"Sorry I'm late!" Bart yelled as he ran up. He pulled out some pieces of metal that instantly started to unfold and construct a pair of guns. He ran behind an overturned car and started shooting at the other side. A man with a red mask that covered all of his head took cover behind the car.

"Took ya long enough. Why are speedsters always late? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Sorry, and thats the point." Bart responded. They continued shooting at the other side, never enough to kill, just enough so they couldn't fight. They were very out matched considering their side, Red Hood and the Outlaws (plus charter members), was smaller and less equipped. Nonetheless, they were winning. They had been searching for a lead for two years and they were not, I repeat, NOT about to let this slip through the cracks. They were searching for a secret organization. One of those ones that were never found out about until they enacted their final plan. Most of the time, The Outlaws wouldn't do these types of things, but they found out 4 years ago that these people might know something about Red Hood's… predicament. Too bad for them that right when they were about to win that the Team showed up and scared off the other side.

"Drop the weapons and come quietly!" Flash ordered.

"Yeah, like thats gonna happen!" Red Hood countered. Bart started pressing a few buttons in his gloves. A zeta beam opened up beneath the Outlaws (plus charter members). They waved by as they were teleported away.

"Was that a Boom Tube?" Blue Beetle asked nervously.

"No." Nightwing claimed as he looked at his wrist computer. "It was a… a zeta beam." Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

* * *

Watchtower

January 2 13:00

"I'm telling you, there were left over zeta beam particles." Nightwing claimed. "I just, I don't understand how they did it. The people who invented zeta beams still need a large machine to pull it off, yet this kid just had to press some buttons on his gloves!" Batman thought about this.

"Strange, can you track them?"

"No, it's a different kind of zeta beam particles. Similar enough that they can be used for travel and be recognized, but different enough that I can't track them without realigning all my instruments." He sighed. "I don't get how they did it. They'd need zeta beam tech to do this. How did they get it?"

* * *

Base of the Outlaws

January 1 01:21

"Okay, I know that we didn't get to follow the lead, but you have to admit it. The look on they're faces when the zeta beam opened up was priceless!" Jinx laughed. "They were all '_what!? Whats going on here!? I so confused!_'. And that guy was an idiot, no offense Bart, but still. 'Put down your weapons and come quietly'? Really, like thats actually gonna work?" She sighed while brushing her pink hair behind her ear. Everyone smiled. Even Red Hood took off his mask for a few moments.

"Still, even if they were idiots, we lost the lead because of them." Red Hood commented.

"C'mon Jason, don't be a jerk. It had to be fun to watch Nightwing's face as we left." Jinx cackled.

"Don't use my real name. Jason Todd, according to everybody, is dead. I'm Red Hood now."

"Okay Little Red Moping Hood, do you at least want to do something fun?" Jinx retorted.

"No."

"Really, not even a little?"

"No."

"Okay your loss."

Jason walked back to his room. He set down the mask and looked around. He had one wall devoted to connecting the dots of why he's alive and has narrowed it down to this organization. Thought for a moment. He grabbed his mask and walked out his door to find Bart, Jinx, and a few other members.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked questionably.

"We had an idea of what you're thinking." Bart started.

"You're gonna go to Batcave, freak out the Bats, asked for their help, and figure out what happened." Jinx continued.

"Yeah, so why are you here?" Red Hood asked warily. They all looked at each other.

"We want to come."


	4. Chapter 3

Base of the Outlaws

January 1 02:35

"Why can't we come?!" Kara asked. She was floating by Hood as he walked. Quickly, she flew in front of him. She crossed her arms and pouted. He sighed at the question, _again_.

"Charter members stay here in case something goes wrong. That or you can go home. We need stealth, not raw power. This isn't a fight, it's a truce." He said, pointedly. She looked at her hovering feet.

"Its not fair." She huffed, just like a kid.

"Oh shut up Superbrat," Jinx yelled while walking up them, Kara glared at her. "They won't let me go cause I'd be noticed too easily. Damn pink hair." She grumbled the last part while yanking at her light pink hair. Red Hood sighed.

"Jinx, you wouldn't be noticed because of your hair. You would be noticed because you would likely start yelling about bored you are in two minutes. We don't know whats gonna happen and we need total stealth." Hood explained, _again_. She rolled her eyes. Now both her and Kara were pouting.

"He's right you know."

"Gah!" Jinx cried out. She turned around and looked at Bart as he came out of the shadows with Batman like silence. "**_DO NOT DO THAT!_**" She huffed and walked away. Everyone looked at her as she walked away. Kara then looked at Bart.

"Nice." She gave him a thumbs up. He looked at his costume. She, nor anybody else, had seen him in it since his growth spurt. He had needed to up date it. It was a gray suit made out of a type of armor like metal from the future, of course, to everyone else it looked like tights. His gloves and boots practically blended into the suit. The gloves were fingerless. Bart pulled up a another piece of armor hanging from his neck until it covered his mouth and nose. Finally he had on his wrap around sunglasses, which had all the features of the Kid Flash goggles plus they could create a holographic computer like Nightwing's when he was Robin. Red Hood shuddered.

"You remind me of Bane." Bart looked at him.

"Sorry." Bart somehow said through the armor. He, Red Hood, and Arsenal (who went to them after the Runaways thing didn't work out) looked at the charter members (plus an irritated Jinx, who was an official member). Bart pressed a few buttons on his gloves which opened up a zeta beam. They looked around, feeling a sense of foreboding, then walked in to the zeta beam.

* * *

Batcave

02:40

"I just- I don't get it Bruce. How did they do this? How'd they get their hands on zeta tech? Only the Watchtower has it and all the zeta tech in Mount Justice was destroyed, so-" Nightwing threw up his arms in frustration. These people confused the League and Team more than the Light. Tim's eyes widened.

"What if we have a mole, like the original Team?" Robin looked at Batman and Nightwing. Unknown to them a zeta beam opened up behind them and three figures stepped out. Two hid behind some machine, the other stood half behind a display case.

"Don't be ridiculous Tim. Okay, the computer found some island while I was tracking Bart." Nightwing typed a few things on the computer. He pursed his lips and typed a few more things. "What the- THIS ISLAND DOESN'T EVEN EXIST!" Tim and Batman both looked the screen.

"It appears Bart tricked us." Batman stated calmly. Tim started pacing, not sure what to do.

"How? Why?" Nightwing sat down, not sure what was happening.

"Maybe it's because you're an annoying, spying, little jerk, huh?" Red Hood stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of them. Bart and Arsenal looked at each other then face palmed. They did not want to arrested, again.

"How did you get in here?" Batman asked.

"Relax Batsie, I won't reveal it to anyone else. The thing is, I'm coming to you with a problem. It's a bit of mystery." He looked at Batman.

"It doesn't matter. Get out!" Robin yelled.

"Oy, I really did not want to do this, but you've left me no choice."

A Few Minutes Later...

"Ahhhhhhh!" Tim screamed as his chair was pulled farther and farther back.

"Now, Batsie?" Asked Hood. The Dark Knight shook his head, shooting Red Hood a Batglare. "Hmm. Sigh. Streak, would you please." Bart nodded and carefully tipped the chair back onto its back legs. Tim looked to the side and saw the abyss below him. He started to freak out and try to get free. "Little Bird, I would recommend stopping before Streak accidentally drops you." Tim instantly stopped. Red Hood faced Batman. "Well?" Batman nodded. "Streak, put him back in the safe zone. Arsenal untie him." He turned towards Batman and Nightwing. "For the record, we wouldn't have dropped him." After untying Tim they left, leaving confused looks on the Bat family's faces.


	5. Chapter 4

Watchtower

January 3 04:55

"So how are we going to tell them? 'Guys, guess what we did this weekend! You know, just agreed to help a bad guy with something. Don't worry, it'll be fine. Of course he won't turn on us.'"

"Tim! Shhh…" Nightwing ordered. Tim shut up.

"Batman! What did you want to talk to us about?" Superman questioned. Everyone looked at Batman. He started to explain. After about 5 minutes, their faces looked like this: =O.

"What the hell, Batman! Why would you agree to that!?" Green Arrow yelled.

"In his defense, we didn't know they wouldn't drop him." Nightwing explained. Everyone started to grumble and frown.

"Still, we have no idea if he'll betray us or not." Complained Tigress. Wally agreed with her.

"Whatever, what's done is done. We already agreed." Tim finished, making everyone sure that there was no room for argument. "Alright, lets get this over with."

* * *

Watchtower

05:00

"Man this place is coooooooool!" Jinx jumped up and down waving her arms upon seeing the Watchtower.

"Bad Jinx!" Red Hood pulled a spray bottle out of his belt and squirted her with it. She _hissed_ at him. Even he seemed weirded out. The rest of the people he brought were much more mellow. Arsenal had some problems with the Team but put them aside. Kara and Kori (as everybody called her when she wasn't star or Starfire) slowly floated their way around. Kori would occasionally giggle at something or make some comment but other than that she was silent. Their Batgirl was silent and stood with Streak, waiting for something to happen. She signing something to Streak. He would just nod and occasionally respond back. The Team found them… scary. Their Batgirl's mask didn't have eyeholes and it covered her mouth. The eyes on Red Hood's mask made him look creepy, and don't even get them started on Streak and his sunglasses. They made him look completely and utterly unemotional. The rest were… okay, ish.

"Red Hood, I need to see you. Nightwing, keep them busy." Red Hood and Batman walked away. Nightwing walked up to the 2 groups.

"I had an idea that since we're going working together we should at least know how each other fights, so sparring." Every body nodded at Nightwing's suggestion. The Jinx girl got an evil look on her face. The blond girl paled.

"Superbrat and Superboy go first!" Jinx screamed. She dragged them to the training room.

"Powers are permitted, no killing, try not to seriously injure them." Nightwing instructed. "1,2,3, Go!" The blond girl instantly started floating. She balled her fists and looked at Conner. He launched forward. She easily dodged him, grabbing his arm and throwing him off course. He ran forward, she dodged, grabbing his arm, and flipping him but landing him on his feet to throw him off balance. She started to fly in a circle around him, keeping him off balance. She then flew towards him and pushed his shoulder until he fell.

**Superboy: Fail! **

Conner got up and walked over to the girl. He shook her hand.

"Kon-El. Everybody calls me Conner."

"Kara Zor-El. Mainly just Kara." Superman looked up at this. Nightwing noticed a few mentors had been watching.

"May I please speak to you, privately?" Superman asked. She nodded and they floated away.

"Next, Jinx and Beastboy!" Jinx smiled evilly at him. Gar swallowed and walked into the middle of the room. "Go!" Beastboy turned into a bull and charged at the girl. Everybody on the Team and League looked alarmed. Jinx just yawned.

"Boresville. Population, you." She flicked her wrist which sent out a purple crescent of energy. It sent Beastboy flying into the wall. He got back up and changed into elephant. He started charging. She yawned, and snapped her fingers. Beast boy's back legs got trapped in the floor. He kept making running motions, trying to get out. Jinx snapped her fingers again. Beast boy was instantly released, but he kept running, until he hit the wall of the room.

**Beast boy: Fail!**

It kept going like this. Arsenal and Tigress. Creepy Batgirl and Robin. Koriand'r and Wondergirl. Then it was just the Streak guy. Nightwing looked at him. He seemed bored by the fights, as if they were too easy. They were considerably easy. Despite similarties between the fighters, the Outlaws always seemed to win, well, not Roy. Nightwing glanced at Streak. He looked like Wally could fight him, but he has been pairing unmatched fighters all day. He had no idea what this kid could do, or who he could he fight.

"Sup?" Red Hood and Batman walked up. They looked around and figured out what was happening. Batman looked around.

"Who's left?"

"The kid in gray. Streak." Batman thought about this for a moment. He looked at the results of all the fights.

"Nightwing, Streak." Dick looked at his former mentor.

"Are sure Batman?" Green Arrow asked. "I would have put him with Kid Flash."

"Every fight so far as been unfair. Nightwing was going to put Kid Flash with him, too. We seem to underestimating them."

"Can we at least try Kid Flash?"

"Fine." Batman sighed. "Streak and Kid Flash." Wally eyes snapped open. He saw all the fights. Members of the Team got destroyed. He made his way to middle of the room. The Streak guy just stood there, bored. Wally took a breath and ran towards him. He just stood there. At the last moment he moved and stuck out his leg. Kid Flash, because of the speed he was going, went flying. He stood back up and ran towards Streak again. At the last moment, Streak grabbed his arm, flipped him, and pinned him on his stomach. Wally struggled, but couldn't get up. Finally he resigned to his loss.

**Kid Flash: Fail!**

Batman looked at Green Arrow. Green Arrow sighed. Batman took that as cue that he made his point.

"Streak and Nightwing." Nightwing took his place across from Streak.

"Wait!" Jinx called out. She pulled out her phone and pressed some button. Then music started playing.

_Eye of the Tiger!_

Everyone in the Outlaws face palmed, even Streak. Nightwing took this opening to attack. He launched a hit towards Streak's face. He responded by grabbing his arm and pulling him forward. Streak then kneed him in the stomach. The former Robin stumbled back, catching himself before he fell. They started to circle. Streak then launched himself towards Nightwing. He landed a foot on Nightwing's face, pushed off, and flipped. He landed unsteadily. Nightwing realized that his opponent wasn't used to his tall stature. For a moment his mind wandered to New Years Eve and the Bart thing. Next thing he knew, Streak had punched him. Nightwing grabbed his arm and twisted it behind Streak. Streak stepped on his foot, and when Nightwing leaned forward a little bit, he rammed his head into Nigthwing's face. As Streak tried to get away, Nightwing twisted his arm until it hurt.

"Gahk!" Nightwing let go. They backed away from each other. Streak was rubbing his shoulder. Nightwing spit out a glob of blood. All the girls back away from the center if the room.

"Come on, Nightwing!" Oracle cheered. He looked at her and smiled. "You can do it!"

"Hurry up and beat him, Streak! Why is it taking so long!?" Jinx yelled at him. Streak just sighed and got back into a fighting stance.

"Boys, I think that maybe-" Canary was cut off when Nightwing's fist connected with Streak's face. Streak tried to hit him in the back of the neck but he dodged. Nightwing went for another punch, only to have Streak drop to his knees to dodge. Streak then grabbed Nighting's ankle and yanked out from under him, managing to flip him in the process.

**Nightwing: Fail!**

The former Robin rolled onto his back, waited for the hearing to come back in his ears and for the room to stop spinning. He heard faint fuzzy sounds and saw the Outlaws cheering about something. He looked at the Team and saw a few talking, but never saying anything. Streak slowly got up and walked over to Nightwing. He offered a hand to help him up. Nightwing stood up, and almost fell back down. A few leaguers came over to help Streak and Nightwing, since Streak was clutching his shoulder and Nightwing was exhibiting concussion-like syptoms. That was about when Nightwing passed out.

* * *

Watchtower

22:00

"Hey." Oracle wheeled herself in. She set down a bag of food on the table next to the bed Nightwing was laying on. He sat up, groaning.

"Hi. Um, how do I look, cause I feel a lot worse." Oracle laughed.

"You look okay."

"I feel like crap. So," He asked, while examining the contents of the bag. "Who won?"

"According to the computer, he did, but he pretty much passed out after flipping you. Oh, and turns out he's a speedster." Nightwing looked at his girlfriend in shock.

"That kid could not be any farther from a speedster. He's practically a Bat." She shrugged.

"He's got the powers, he's a speedster."

"So what's the damage?"

"You have a concussion. He has a dislocated and disaligned shoulder. You both almost broke each others noses too." She looked a the clock. "I got to go. See you tomorrow." She kissed his forehead. Dick thought for a moment.

_Who is that kid? _


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Frozen or Star Wars.**

Watchtower

January 4, 16:00

"I found a few possible leads. However, none of them are for sure and the lack of a _name_ made it harder." Batman glared at Red Hood. Red Hood ignored it.

"We did perfectly fine for years without a name." He and his cronies then stomped off to the zeta tubes.

* * *

Watchtower

January 9 20:30

We took down a billion dollar drug cartel, a smuggling system for diseased people, and a dangerous tech shipment to some company **coughcoughLexcorpcoughcough**, but no secret organization. Everyone was on edge, that was until the Outlaw's movie night. It all started when a bunch of people started coming through the zeta tubes. The Team and League just stared as they walked into the equivelent of a living room on the Watchtower. The only people really noticable were the two girls carrying a bunch of movies. One girl had white hair with a white and blue outfit. The other had green hair with a green and dark green outfit. They were chatting about whether they should watch Frozen or something else. The white haired one looked at M'Gann.

"What do you think? Should we watch Frozen or Starwars?"

"I-I-I don't know, I haven't seen either." She responded. Everyone stared at her.

"What! You need to see them! Thats it, you're coming to movie night. I have made an executive movie night decision. You," she pointed at everyone. "Are coming." She grabbed M'Gann's arm and dragged her along. She looked back at everyone else. "Well, are you coming or not?"

"Who are you people?" Batman asked.

"Oh, I forgot that." She face palmed. "We're charter members of the Outlaws. You now, people called in if the problem is too big. Tonight is movie night and you want Hood and the others to stay here, so we came here. That's okay, right?" She had this look of worry on her face that even Batman couldn't say no to.

"Fine." He sighed. "But, just tonight!"

"Okey-Dokey-Loky." She and M'Gann skipped off. Everyone followed. Luckily, the room was huge.

"What movie?" Hood called out.

"We have Frozen, Star Wars, and a few others, but those are the main favorites. Who's for Star Wars? About a third raised their hands. "Who's for Frozen?" Another third raised their hands. "Who doesn't care." The final third raids their hands. "I am making an executive decision. We are watching Frozen." A bunch of guys started booing. Then a little girl started crying.

"I wanna see Frozen!"

"Roy, did ya really bring your clone's kid?"

"Sorry, he's making me! I didn't want to, but he's holding something over me and if I don't comply, he'll put it on the internet!" After a bunch of whatevers, the girl with white hair spoke up.

"The little girl has spoken! We watch Frozen!" She popped it in and it started it.

* * *

About 2 hours later, the movie finished and the Outlaws were basically just talking with the Team and League. The girl with white hair, Starfire, and a girl in a blue cloak were arguing with Zatanna about how Elsa's emotions could have controlled their powers. They left through the zeta tubes. That was when Nightwing ran in.

"Guys, we have a lead on that secret organization and I'm pretty sure it's for real." He and Aqualad began to divde people into teams. Thats when Martian Manhunter interupted.

"Why are we doing this? We are trusting villians to help in tracking down a secret organization that we don't even know if it exists."

"I don't know if I want to stop. Its kinda exciting, plus we haven't really done much these past 5 years." Nightwing commented.

"I think we should stop."

"Wow, Manhunter." Red Hood said. "It sounds as if you're hiding something. Like maybe, you're-_gasp_-part of the secret organization" He meant it jokingly but started to back away when J'onn said nothing. "You're not part of them, right?"

"Uncle J'onn?" M'Gann asked. She started towards him, but Batman stuck out his arm to keep her back. J'onn didn't say anything. He looked at them a mix of a solemn and angry look. Most of the leaguers began to move behind him.

"We're going to fix everything." Was all he said.

"_Right_, cause its not like _every_ evil mastermind trying to take over the world says that." Arsenal complained.

"Captain Atom?"

"Yes?"

"Kill them."

"Kill us!?" M'Gann shouted.

"Like that'll happen! We out number you with the-" Beast boy started. Everyone except for him and M'Gann fell asleep. "Shit."

"That was almost amusing." Martian Manhunter walked towards them. "Gar, M'Gann, we can make the world better by having complete control over it. Please, join me."

"Hmm, let me think about it. NO!" Gar changed into a tiger and attacked Martian Manhunter. He fell to ground, asleep.

"Gar!"

"You are out numbered M'Gann. Join us and you can have want ever you want. Get in our way and, well, it won't end well." He had a faint smirk.

"I guess, I have to join."

"Good choice. Now, want is it you want."

"I want. I want! WHAT I WANT IS FOR ALL OF YOU TO GIVE UP THIS STUPID IDEA AND GO BACK TO BEING HEROES! YOU HAVE FOUGHT FOR EARTH AND ITS PEOPLE, HOW CAN YOU JUST TURN YOUR BACK ON THEM AND TAKE OVER!?" She stood up and looked him in the eyes.

"That will not happen."

"Then I guess I'm against you."

"What can you do!? You are out numbered, outmatched, out_gunned_, as the humans would say! You can't do anything!" She made a few of his Leaguers fall asleep. "See, you can't even knock out people, a simple ability. You cannot beat me or them."

"I don't need to." Thats when all of hell broke loose. "I only knocked out those I who I couldn't rip apart their minds!" Everything went flying everywhere. Red Tornado was disassembled. Everyone except for Martian Manhunter started screaming. M'Gann used the chaos to move the Outlaws, Team, and the good Leaguers. Once they were in the Bioship, she set them down (right next to Red Tornadoes dismantled limbs, she wants to know why he's evil). Nightwing groaned and sat up.

"Nightwing! I need you to get the Bioship going while I keep the bad League in chaos!"

"Okay?" He stumbled off to the controls. M'Gann kept them in chaos so no one could follow them. She watched the Watchtower as it faded away.


End file.
